


Do you know what that means?

by Sarren18293



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	Do you know what that means?

ตั้งแต่ช่วงหลังการถ่ายทำ ลากยาวมาจนกระทั่งตอนก่อนจะเริ่มงานพรีเมียร์คอมิคคอนที่ซานดิเอโก มีหลายครั้งหลายหนเหลือเกินที่นายแทรอน เอ็ดเจอร์ตันนึกอยากจะอาละวาดใส่คนรอบข้างเสียสักยกสองยก

แล้วมันก็ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเขาสักนิดด้วยที่นึกอยากจะทำอย่างนั้น ก็…เฮ้ เขาไม่ได้เจอหน้าโคลินมากว่าสามสัปดาห์เห็นจะได้ และการพูดคุยทางโทรศัพท์หรือส่งข้อความหากันก็ไม่ได้ช่วยให้สถานการณ์หงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านที่เป็นอยู่นี้ดีขึ้น เพราะงั้นมันก็ช่วยไม่ได้เลยที่เขาจะตีสีหน้าบูดบึ้งเสมือนเด็กโข่งอายุสมองสามขวบผู้เอาแต่ใจ เหตุเพราะวี่แววว่านักแสดงหนุ่มโคลิน เฟิร์ธจะปรากฏตัวออกมาให้ได้เห็นก่อนขึ้นเวทีจริงนั้นช่างดูยากดูเย็นเหลือทน

แชนนิ่งคือคนแรกที่มองเห็นท่าทางไม่อยู่สุขของเขา หนุ่มร่างโตหัวเราะร่าชนิดที่หากเจฟฟ์ บริดเจสอยู่ใกล้ๆ คงรีบปลีกตัวออกจากทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างมา แล้วเข้าร่วมวงศารุมหัวเราะเยาะเย้ยเขาหน้าตาเฉยแน่นอน

คนต่อมาที่จับสังเกตอาการเขาได้ก็คือเปโดร ปาสคาล ด้วยจู่ๆ ชายหนุ่มก็กล่าวประโยคสั้นห้วนอย่าง ‘เดี๋ยวเขาก็มาแหละน่า’ ระหว่างนั่งมองทาทัมวาดมือตบบ่าตบหลังเขาจนแทบทิ่มไถลลงไปบนพื้นพรม ดวงตาคมพราวระยับอย่างไม่จำเป็นต้องอธิบายรอบสองด้วยซ้ำว่า ‘เขา’ ที่เจ้าตัวพูดถึงอยู่นั้นคือใคร

แทรอนไม่แน่ใจว่าแต่ละคนคิดถึงความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างตัวเขากับโคลินไปในแง่ไหน ที่สำคัญกว่านั้นคือเขาคร้านจะใส่ใจสิ่งที่คนรอบข้างชอบหยิบยกเอาไปพูดกันเวลาลับหลัง เขาก็แค่ชอบที่จะมองตา พูดคุย แล้วก็อยู่ใกล้ๆ กัน และตั้งแต่ตอนเรื่อง Fuck me อะไรนั่นหลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็แทบไม่ได้เจอกันอีกเลย

เจ้าของบทเอ็กซี่มองคนรับบทเตกีล่าแห่งสเตทส์แมนแล้วยิ้มพลางส่ายหัว นึกดีใจที่อย่างน้อยๆ ในเอกสารคิวงานวันนี้ก็ไม่มีชื่อของโซฟีกับมาร์ค สตรองหลุดมาให้ได้เห็น ไม่อย่างนั้นคงวุ่นวายกว่านี้อีกหลายเท่านักเพราะพวกนี้พอรวมตัวอยู่ด้วยกันแล้วไม่เห็นจะมีใครอยู่แบบนิ่งสงบได้เป็น ส่วนเขาเองถึงตอนนั้นก็คงจะถูกรุมถูกแกล้งหนักกว่านี้อีกหลายเท่าตัวเหมือนกัน

โคลินมาถึงก่อนเวลาขึ้นเวทีจริงเพียงสิบนาที ด้วยท่าทีกระหืดกระหอบแต่ยังดูดีได้เหลือเชื่ออย่างไม่ยุติธรรมที่สุดในสายตาของนายเอ็ดเจอร์ตัน สต๊าฟในงานที่ยืนลุ้นตัวโก่งว่านักแสดงหลักคนสำคัญจะมาทันรึไม่แทบยกมือขึ้นภาวนาขอบคุณพระเจ้าในใจโดยพร้อมเพรียงกัน ด้านฝั่งนักแสดงคนอื่นๆ น่ะหรือ…นู่นเลย เอาแต่นั่งขำกิริยาอาการของเหล่าสต๊าฟเสียจนแทบไม่เป็นผู้เป็นคน

“คุณสาย” แทรอนเริ่มประโยคเสียงเรื่อยเหมือนเวลาถามไถ่ความเป็นไปของสภาพดินฟ้าอากาศ จากนั้นเจ้าตัวก็หัวเราะ ส่งรอยยิ้มไปที่ลูกนัยน์ตา พร้อมกันนั้นคนฟังก็เลิกคิ้วในแบบที่แทรอนมองแล้วอดคิดไม่ได้ว่า _ลุงอะไรวะน่ารักชิบหายวายป่วง_ อยู่ในใจ

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นนาฬิกาของเธอก็คงเสียแล้วล่ะ เพราะเจ้านี่…” โคลินใช้นิ้วเคาะตัวเรือนที่ใส่อยู่บนข้อมือเบาๆ หรี่สายตาขัน ขณะเดียวกันแทรอนก็แยกเขี้ยว เขม่นมองคนตั้งท่าว่าจะเล่นลิ้นตาขวาง ชักไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าอยากจะทำอะไรก่อนดีระหว่างโดดกอดอีกฝ่ายหมับค่าที่ไม่ได้เห็นหน้ากันมานาน หรือจะหยิบเอาเก้าอี้ที่กำลังนั่งอยู่นี่ทุ่มใส่กบาลคนแก่กว่าสักทีให้สาสมใจ “มันบอกฉันว่ายังเหลือเวลาอีกราว…” ชายกลางคนจ้อง “สิบนาที”

เจ้าหน้าที่เรียกนักแสดงและผู้เกี่ยวข้องทุกคนเตรียมตัวสแตนด์บายหลังจากนั้น โจนาธาน รอสส์ผู้รับหน้าที่พิธีกรก้าวขึ้นไปบนเวทีแล้วและตอนนี้ก็กำลังเกริ่นนำ โดยเริ่มจากแนะนำทีมโปรดิวเซอร์ ผู้กำกับ คนเขียนบทก่อนค่อยถึงคราวของเหล่านักแสดง

ชื่อของแมทธิว วอห์น เดฟ กิบบอนส์ และเจน โกลด์แมนถูกประกาศออกไปแล้ว แทรอนทวนลำดับคิวในหัวเงียบๆ ก่อนจะเอี้ยวตัวมองหาคนที่น่าจะถูกขานเรียกเป็นลำดับถัดไป โคลิน เฟิร์ธยืนนิ่งไม่ห่างจากเขามากนัก ด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ ใบหน้าเรียบเฉย หลังตรง มือไพล่ อยู่ข้างบันไดที่ทอดขึ้นไปบนเวทีรอสัญญาณก่อนถึงเวลาเรียกตัวจริง

ชั่ววูบหนึ่งที่จู่ๆ ความอยากเอาชนะอยากเห็นอีกฝ่ายตีสีหน้าไม่ถูกบ้างก็ผุดพุ่งขึ้นมาในสมอง หนุ่มน้อยเอ็ดเจอร์ตันผละลุกจากจุดที่ตนเองอยู่ สาวเท้าสองสามก้าวก็ประชิดตัวโคลินที่ตอนนี้เปลี่ยนสภาพกลายไปเป็นเป้าหมาย จากนั้นก็ยกมือขึ้นฉกวูบ ออกแรงกระชากปกเสื้อนอกของคนแก่กว่าให้เลื่อนต่ำลงมาประชิดติดร่างกาย แล้วฉีกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ก่อนจะประทับริมฝีปากแนบสนิทชนิดไม่ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายได้มีโอกาสตั้งตัวทัน

ผ่านไปครู่ใหญ่เขาถึงถอนจูบออก มองชายกลางคนที่มัวแต่อ้ำอึ้งทำอะไรไม่ถูกแล้วก็ได้แต่หลุดหัวเราะก๊ากขำ จนเมื่อได้ยินเสียงของรอสส์เอ่ยย้ำเรียกหา _โคลิน เฟิร์ธ_ ตามคิวสองครั้งซ้อนขึ้นมาทันควัน นั่นแหละนายเอ็ดเจอร์ตันถึงได้รุนหลังคนที่คล้ายว่าสติจะหลุดไปไกลลิบแล้วให้รีบขึ้นเวทีไป

ก็หวังว่าคงจะไม่ช็อคจนเผลอไปหลุดอะไรบนเวทีซะก่อนล่ะนะ มิสเตอร์โคลิน

 

 

End.

 

 


End file.
